


Pills

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fever, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Medicine, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Rated teen for the inappropriate joke that is the entire post.





	

Dean is sick with a cold. Castiel went out and got some medicine for him. When Cas gets back, Dean is half asleep on the bed. His face is flushed from the fever; he seemed delirious from it earlier. "Hey, Cas," Dean says. He swallows against the pain in his throat.

"Hello, Dean." Cas sets down the plastic bag. He finds the pills then goes over to Dean. He hands the glass of water from the bedside table to him. Cas sets two pills in Dean's open palm, but before Dean puts the pills in his mouth, Cas grabs his hand, stopping him. "Wait. The bottle says you need to eat something before you take these."

"I could just eat you," Dean says, mock-seriously then starts laughing.

"I- I don't understand," Cas says which only makes Dean laugh harder.


End file.
